


Got A Secret (Can You Keep It?)

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Based on a Friends (TV) Episode, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends (TV) Episode Related, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Secret Relationship, Surprise Ending, Surprise Pairing, Surprises, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Noah doesn't like to keep secrets but when he sees two of his best friends making out he's convinced that hiding this is for the best--even if it gets a little weird after awhile.Oneshot/drabble





	Got A Secret (Can You Keep It?)

Noah Czerny was hanging out in Monmouth Manufacturing like usual, wondering where the rest of his friends were. Maybe he'd spoken too soon though because he walked into the kitchen with a grocery bag of yogurt for Blue--

And he saw Ronan Lynch and Adam Parrish making out.

"Oh!" Noah dropped the bag. Ronan and Adam jumped apart, panting. What had he just interrupted...

"What the fuck, don't you knock?" Ronan snapped.

"...it's the kitchen."

"Noah," Adam said seriously then. "You can't tell anyone, okay? Please."

Noah frowned. "Um, the others wouldn't mind or anything..." He was sure of it. He was sure none of them would be homophobic or something.

"It's not that," Adam continued, and Ronan nodded.

"We just--don't want anyone to know yet. Okay?"

Noah bit his lip. He didn't like keeping secrets. But his friends were both looking at him pleadingly, and Ronan sounded like he was this close to actually saying please.

"Okay! Fine. I won't tell."

* * *

A few weeks later everyone was in Monmouth, hanging out for real this time. Noah himself was petting Blue's hair, Gansey was rushing around the place as usual, and Ronan and Adam were maybe sitting just a little too close. Noah caught Ronan's eye; none of the others noticed. 

"Gansey," Blue called when they hadn't heard from him in a minute or so. "Did you get lost in your own house?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Ronan muttered with a smirk.

Gansey emerged from a bedroom. His face was solemn. He was holding something in one of his hands.

"What is _this."_

Everyone looked. It was a pair of underwear--men's briefs, to be exact. Even though three guys lived in the place, no one wore briefs. Noah knew that, Ronan did too, but Gansey didn't. It was why he was asking.

Adam's freckles were even more visible as he paled. Ronan looked at Noah, a silent plea for him to do something. Because those were very much Adam's underwear.

"...they're mine."

Everyone looked at Noah in shock. He blushed.

"I'm sorry. I must've dropped them or something." He looked at Gansey. "I'm sorry."

Gansey couldn't stay mad at his smudge-y friend for long. He huffed and held out the briefs. "Well...just don't do it again, Noah," he said. Then: "Here. Take these. You can touch them, they're yours!"

Right. Noah grimaced and then took them.

He gave Ronan a dirty look as he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Noah wasn't sure how much longer he could do this. He respected his friends of course, and he was really happy they'd found love and all, but they were embarrassing him! He sighed as he walked in Monmouth. 

The mail had come. Most of it was just tuition letters. Noah didn't need to read any of it, seeing as he was dead, but he picked up the pile. Ronan wouldn't read it either and he probably should.

Something fell out of the pile. Curiously, Noah bent and picked it up.

Holy _shit._ Noah almost dropped the polaroid right off the bat; his eyes definitely widened. It was, to say the least, a nude picture of Adam Parrish. Not meant for him.

"...what the fuck is that?" Noah whirled around and there was Gansey of all people. "Why are you perving on Adam?!"

"No! No, I'm not! It's not what it looks like!" Would they believe him though? Gansey was looking scandalized. The door down the hall opened and Ronan and Adam came out--together of course. Wow. In the kitchen, Blue poked her head around too. Everyone was here.

"Adam!" Gansey whirled around and looked at his other friend, who to be fair looked a little scared too. "I am confusion! Explain!"

"Did he just quote a fucking vine," Ronan muttered.

Adam took a deep breath. "Okay. I can explain this. Everyone take a deep breath." Ronan frowned, and Noah looked surprised. "Here's the truth."

"Adam--" Ronan tried.

"Noah is a sex addict."

"What." said Ronan.

"What..." said Gansey.

"What?" said Blue.

" _What."_ said Noah. Noah was not amused.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's okay!" Adam smiled. "Noah, it's okay. We're here for you. It's just a disease."

"You know what's really okay? That we're here for you." Noah crossed his arms. He so rarely spoke up, and he wasn't going to do so by outing his friends. "Talk to them. I'm leaving."

And he got up and left.

"...so you two gonna admit it?" Blue asked from the kitchen.

"Admit what?"

"That you're banging, duh."

There was a small silence. Ronan and Adam looked at each other.

"We knew," Blue continued. "And we don't care either. It's cool."

"Oh." Ronan said in a small voice then. "Okay."

"What? I didn't know!" Gansey looked shocked.

"Shut up, Dick."

"I'm hurt..." he pouted. "But seriously. We're happy for you two. And you owe Noah your lives now. Never repay him for that."

"No pun intended, but he needs a literal life." Ronan smirked. "You know. Because he's dead."

And that was how Ronan and Adam came out. All's well that ends well. But everyone was extra nice to Noah for the rest of the month. He deserved it.

 


End file.
